


Cover for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck

by Makoyi



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Doomsduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Doomsduck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mandala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596409) by [Dr_Doomsduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Doomsduck/pseuds/Dr_Doomsduck). 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=24zc1vl)

**Author's Note:**

> Stock credits: [Space Lightning](http://mithgariel.deviantart.com/)


End file.
